


Bernabeu Hope 6.3

by Blueberry_C



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_C/pseuds/Blueberry_C





	Bernabeu Hope 6.3

满足了自己的味蕾之后，莫德里奇舔了舔嘴唇，靠在椅背上眯起眼睛看对面的拉莫斯。  
  
拉莫斯正塞了满嘴的牛肉，尽管做饭的时候他不断骚扰，到了餐桌上却非常规矩，或者说，他完全沉浸在食物带给他的幸福中，至于其他的嘛——莫德里奇裤子都脱了，吃完之后还跑得了吗？  
  
何况他又不瞎，莫德里奇把那条围裙摘下来劈头扔在他身上的时候，下身的弧度可是很可观的。  
  
而此刻一肚子邪火的莫德里奇迅速解决了自己那一份食物，决定把场子找回来。他抬起了脚，光裸的小腿毫不客气得搭上了对面正沉迷食物的情人的大腿。在拉莫斯来得及抬头之前，已经准确地搭在了他下身鼓起的那一包上，距离正好，他可以轻松地触及拉莫斯而不用担心滑到桌下，他用脚掌隔着裤子磨蹭了两下，而后稍稍用了点力挤压着那迅速坚硬起来回应着他动作的部位。  
  
拉莫斯艰难地咽下了嘴里的东西，闷哼一声，扔下餐具，单手抓住搭在自己西装裤上的小腿。据说莫德里奇曾经是校足球队主力，保留下良好的除毛习惯，那除过毛的皮肤摸上去相当光滑。  
  
在床上他当然会更关注那些通常会让人血脉偾张的部位，比如比他现在握着的部位往上些，两侧腹股沟的中间，或者再往上，那肌肉分明的腹部，当然，还有胸、喉结、耳朵……  
  
虽然他总是抓住莫德里奇的小腿和脚踝，但鲜少像现在这样，将全部注意力集中在这一块腓肠肌上。莫德里奇的小腿远比一般人要粗壮，拉莫斯沿着皮肤挤压，试图寻找出那隐藏在皮肤下的肌肉纤维走向。  
  
莫德里奇也勾起脚趾，试图描绘那布料下那熟悉的形状。  
  
这种力道和动作方式和平时完全不同，带来奇特的触感，拉莫斯知道自己的前液已经浸湿了内裤的前端，他悄悄往前挺了挺胯，渴求更多的压力。  
  
而莫德里奇的手已经抓住了餐桌边缘。拉莫斯似乎触及到了某个他自己都不太清楚的敏感带，腓肠肌被挤压着，隐约的胀痛带着诡异的满足感冲击他的脊柱，连脚趾的动作都有些不受控制。  
  
——先呻吟出声的竟然是莫德里奇。  
  
拉莫斯立即眼睛一亮，仿佛发现了新奇的玩具，更加快速而用力地揉捏着掌中的肌肉。  
  
莫德里奇捏紧了手里的桌子。  
  
拉莫斯曲起手指，用指关节滑过胫骨前肌。  
  
疼痛伴着酸胀感直冲脑后，莫德里奇终于忍不住咒骂出声，“你测神经反射呢！”  
  
“你很喜欢啊。”拉莫斯抽空拉开了拉链，早已抗议多时的阴茎立即跳出来拍在他的脚掌上。  
  
莫德里奇几乎想用力踹他，但拉莫斯迅速捏紧了他的小腿让他的动作成了一次快速而带着力道的摩擦。  
  
“喂喂，轻点轻点。”拉莫斯调笑，“不然等会可是你自己哭啦。”  
  
莫德里奇瞪着他，拉莫斯笑着继续按摩他的小腿，于是他所有的话只剩下喘息，一手按在桌上稳住自己，另一只手按耐不住地伸向自己的下身。  
  
“另一条腿也给我？”拉莫斯拍了拍已经完全任由他动作的小腿肚。  
  
“洗澡，去床上。”莫德里奇终于用力抽回了自己的脚，喘着气推开桌子站起来。  
  
拉莫斯迅速踢掉裤子跟了过去，钩住他的脖子，“哇，以前你可没说过这里会有感觉，我要好好研究一下。”  
  
莫德里奇咬着嘴唇，难得的红了脸。


End file.
